Harry Potter and The Cards of Fate
by MehStories
Summary: After buying an odd deck of cards from a man at the quidditch world cup, Harry's path has changed. Now with a bit more power over his future he still has a dark lord to stop. First fan fic be gentle with me please.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

A/N Hey, no idea where I'm going with this. It's my first ever fanfic and I hope it's not my last. Let's go for 5 reviews for the next chapter. Sorry this doesn't reveal much but this chapter is just so I can see if I'm ready to start writing fanfics or if I need more practice.

This chapter has been edited due to some reviews. It's just a bit longer than last time and Harry is a bit more canon but he will still be different.

Also My English isn't great so anyone offering to be a regular beta reader?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did there would of been a few changes.

Part one;)

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Harry James Potter sat up in his bed and stretched. He sat there for a second taking in the smell of fried eggs and bacon. The sound of birds singing filled his ears before a loud screech suddenly cut them off. Harry knowingly smiled and looked at the snowy white owl sat in the corner of the room.

"Morning Hedwig." The owl looked over to her companion and chirped happily again. Although the pair had only been together roughly three years their bond was incredibly powerful, so strong Albus too many names Dumbledore could sense it.

With his senses now fully operational after fully waking up he looked around his room again. Taking it all in for the last time this holiday, as today he would be heading off to the burrow. At first glance it seemed like an empty spare room, but just like everything else in the wizarding world if you knew where to look you'd notice a loose floor board that housed all his school equipment and other valuables from the exciting world. Oh what he wouldn't do to be there all the time. He got out of bed and walked over to the said floorboard and removed it and checked its contains was all still to be accounted for. He started to tick of items on his mental list. Like his letters of his "serial killer" god father who also happened to be an immature animagus. Wand and spell books check and homework he forgot to complete check. Wait... what? Shit he mentally scolded. After a few more less important items were ticked of his list he reached the bottom.

Quidditch world cup ticket. He rooted around some more until he found it in a brown envelope along with a letter of his best mate Ron. Check. He reread the letter delivered by Ron's newly acquired Owl Pigwidgeon or aka pig.

Hey mate,

How are you? Them Muggles better be treating you well because if not Gred and Forge have been working on some new food pranks. Like Bacon that explodes edible paint all over the victim's mouth. Or fried eggs that can't be swallowed that would sort the pigs you live without. Anyways I have some great news! My Dad normally gets tickets to the quidditch world cup because he works with the ministry of magic and guess what this year he manged to get two extras for you and Hermione to come as well. You'll find you ticket at the bottom of this envelope, keep it safe harry it costs a small fortune that does. The World cup itself will be held a couple of weeks before our fourth year starts so mum says you can come the night before the world cup and then stay till school starts. How are you getting here I here you ask? Don't worry Dads fetching you in that bloody flying car... so actually do worry. Have you heard of Padfoot recently? I hope he's okay. Bloody ministry to busy up its own arse to admit its wrong. I guess you can tell me when your here. Also I probably shouldn't say this but Ginny still won't shut up about you. Percy thinks you've slipped her a love potion. Whatever you've done, please stop, its doing my nut in. On that note I'll tell you the vital piece of information your dying to know hey mate. When you're getting collected from that hell hole you have to call home. Have all your school things ready and stuff for August 17, 15:30 because Mum normally goes out then so we can quickly get you with her being none the wiser.

See you then,

Ron.

Harry smiled at the thought of being in the cosy comfort of the burrow and sorted his things out and pocketed the ticket. Harry put the floorboard back and stood up. He glanced over at the digital clock on his dresser. One of the few things Little Dudder whale wasn't bothered about keeping.

August 17, 10:21.

That was a respectable time to wake up on, on a Sunday. Well to him anyway. He liked to wake up at this time as Uncle Vernon had left to work by now. Not today though. No post or work on Sundays. Picking up his hand me down clothes that still dwarfed him and his towel which he brought last year. With becoming a teenager, he decided he didn't want to share with Dudder whale anymore. He quickly showered and checked his reflection in the mirror at his undernourished body. He had grown a lot in height since last year now standing at a tall 5ft 10 and his Raven black hair had now reached a new level of untamed. His green eyes had lost some of their shine because of the lack of food he'd been eating again recently. His ribs were once again visible but that's nothing a couple of meals at Hogwarts couldn't sort out. Although it was nowhere near as bad as before as the threat of Sirius dropping in kept the Dursleys on edge.

Harry now fully dressed and bags packed walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he could hear the sound of Mr and Mrs Dursley chatting away about stuff that never really mattered. By that he thought, he meant like Mrs Harriet's horrid new car against the street that ruined the look of the whole road. Meanwhile Dudley Dursley was sat at the kitchen table scoffing on Eggs, Sausage and beans. The fat pig he mentally insulted. Harry may have to enquire about them new products the twins had produced. He started to pour some cereal into a bowl when Uncle Vernon shouted at him.

"Boy" he bellowed "get me my coffee."

Harry feeling confident with Sirius threat still thresh in Uncle Vernon's mind replied "ask nicely Uncle Vernon"

Uncle Vernon's face came to life and lit up as red as a raging fire and his face shrivelled up like a prune. You could hear Dudley drop his cutlery in shock

"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon roared. He was beyond mad now. "It seems you have forgot your place since you've been at that school. He advanced towards the boy.

Harry stood his ground although inside he mentally scolded himself for getting too cocky "I wouldn't do that if I was you, my god father wouldn't be to impressed."

Uncle Vernon stopped in his tracks and you could see the fight leave him as he walked back and slouched in his chair although he was too stubborn or lazy to ask nicely. Dudley had once again began pigging out even licking the plate clean when he had finished.

Mrs Dursley not wanting her husband's pride to be too greatly wounded by the brat cut in. "Don't worry dear I'm closer, just give me two minutes. I'll even add that chocolate powder you love" she added in a desperate attempt to restore Vernon's rare good mood.

Uncle Vernon's smile slowly returned. "That would be great thank you and you he said looking back in Harrys direction, I want you out my way as much as possible for the remainder of the holidays.

"That will be easy I'm departing early this year" Harry replied smugly.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had recently decided that instead of wasting time trying to keep him from that world that they would instead encourage him to go and stay with friends as much as he wants to keep him out of their house. When this first started last year he was pretty shocked and thought it was a trap but soon realised that the Dursleys had just given up.

Harry finished off his cereal and had another glance at the clock.

11:01.

He had four hours left. He was now bored and counting down the time to leave. Hedwig sensing her companion's boredom got restless and started pecking at the window.

"What's the matter girl?" Hedwig now started head butting the window like dobby when he was punishing himself.

"Ahh you want to go outside" he asked rather stupidly. The owl hooted an affirmative. With a heave the undid the old window clasp and pushed it open. The owl hopped onto the ledge and took off into the sky.

"Just be back by half three" he shouted.

Looking back into the mirror he noticed the clothes hanging off him like a dress. He had an idea that would kill sometime.

I can't go to the quidditch world cup in total rags he thought. He still had about £140 left from last year when he decided it would be a good idea to keep some muggle money on him in emergencies. He'd learnt you can exchange gallons to pounds like when you go on holiday. He walked down the the park where there was a bus stop situated. The next bus would be five minutes. So Harry did what he did best, next to getting into life ending peril and waited. When the bus pulled up Harry felt his gut twist a little. It was then that he realised that this would be his first time going into an open muggle area on his own.

An agitated voice snapped him out of though.

"Are you getting on the bus or what sunny?" a white skinned middle aged bus driver asked.

Harry went red with embarrassment for being caught in a day dream.

"Yes sorry, err how much?"

"Depends on where your heading" he chuckled at Harrys lack of knowledge.

"Town please" Harry said nervously now getting extremely embarrassed.

The man sat with an amused smile on his face. "£2.10" he said his London accent aggregating the pound part. Harry stepped on to the bus and took in the public stench of the bus and passed over a £5 note and waited for his change.

With a nervous thank you and a stumble he looked down the aisle and found he was the only person traveling today. He stumbled and fell on a seat as the bus pulled off. The bus ride itself was only 10ish minutes and soon he arrived in the middle of town. Time to do a little shopping he thought happily. He walked down the street until he arrived at what looked to be a pretty but small shop at the edge of town. As he pushed open the door a woman stood behind a desk smiling; she must be a shop assistant he thought. Her name tag read Sarah; happy to help. She was young, nineteen maybe, she had long blonde curls with blue eyes and relaxed looking features. Her deathly pale skin made her look twice as beautiful as it made all her other features stand out.

"Welcome to snazzy sales, how can I be of serves" she greeted.

"Hi" Harry shyly greeted back rarely having to deal with women this pretty. He felt a bit dirty not being able to take his eyes off her. "I have about £130 and need a new outfit..." He blushed and paused "and I have no clue about fashion." That took a major blow to his ego to admit that.

The lady gave him a winning smile. "I think I have just the thing."

A few minutes later Harry was holding a small pile of cloth.

"Go try these on in that changing room over there" she said pointing to the changing room in the corner. Harry went into the changing room and removed his hand me downs. When he had finished changing he looked at his refection in the full length mirror. He now had a black snapback, plain black top and a white and black checkered hoodie. He now possessed a pair of black skinny jeans to complete his new outfit. He picked up the clothes of the floor and decided he would bin them at first chance as he preferred his current look. He walked out and gave the shop assistant a twirl.

"You young man", said Sarah with a wink "look very handsome."

Harry went several shades of red. Never had he been complimented outside of school or… outside of school for what he looked like and this made him very happy. Harry was mentally screaming at himself for not being able to find that confidence he possessed earlier when confronting Uncle Vernon. He blamed himself and the large mammal for this stuttering state he was in now. Sarah noticing Harry having an inner argument in his head as his face showed conflict cleared her throat and for the 50th time that day Harry stood embarrassed and the colour that would put Ron to shame.

"w-w-why thanks… I… err have never been complimented like that before." He admitted more to himself than the shop assistant.

Sarah frowned. Harry noticed this and panicked thinking he'd done something to cause the frown began to apologise.

"I'm so sorry" he started before Sarah giggled and cut him off.

"I wasn't frowning at you silly but at the idea no one has said that to you before. Well to be fair to you… you were wearing them…" She stopped, trying to think of a nice way to phrase what he was wearing before.

"Rags" Harry finished for her. "oh and well we are on that subject I'll buy these" gesturing to what he was wearing and "bin these" he said holding the offended clothing. 

"That's one way to put it and I have a bin here" she said gesturing to behind the counter. "Just pass them over." Harry passed her the clothes and paid for the ones he was wearing.

"Thank you so much for all your help" Harry smiled

"It was nothing, see you around", she replied casually.

Harry left the shop and headed back down the street. The passed a corner shop on the way and brought a sandwich and a can of fruit juice. Just as he arrived to the bus stop the same bus he had gotten on earlier pulled up.

As the doors swung open the bus driver smiled

"You again" he said without the agitated tone and more of one with amusement. "You've sure changed the space of three hours."

"Holy crap!" Harry yelled losing his composure. "That would mean it's about 3oclock."

The bus driver not believing this was the same boy from earlier looked at his watch. "Ten past three actually." Harry let out a moan "I have twenty minutes to get home."

"Well come on then lad get on, because the bus is dead today and you've amused me enough the rides on the house come on."

Harry thanked the driver and got on and yet again fell into the same seat as it pulled off.

When the bus reached the park again Harry ran off the bus and shouted his thanks to the man. After running all the way home and up the stairs he saw the clocked with an annoyed look Hedwig looking at him.

15:29.

He had one minute to spare. Just then a shadow fell over the room as a big blue car materialised outside his window and a ginger head popped his head out. Mr Weasley!

"Come one Harry get in quick before someone spots us."

With Trunk in hand and Hedwig already flying toward the burrow harry leaped out his window and past the open back door of the car.

"Seatbelt Harry Mr Weasley said." And with that the blue car disappeared into thin air.

15:30

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o A/N so that was my first ever fanction chapter, what do you guys think? Positive criticism would be really helpful thanks.

Part one signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

That Chapter Before Chapter 1

Well you did it. 5 reviews I asked for and we got 9! SOOO lets be adventurous and ask for 20 reviews for chapter 3 to be uploaded quickly! I'd like to thank my friend for beta reading and happy 16th to her recently. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited and thanks to Pagemember for adding it to a community. Anyways Time to thank a few people for reviews:

Gensplejs

Othello and Harielle Shipper

Arnold DeVillena

Pokemon Trainer Tom

Autumngold

champion of the deities

jslee102

brandenbawesome

and a guest

Anyways the last chapter was edited and updated so go back and reread it. Also me being the scatter brain I am left a few things that need to be fixed in this chapter so as always read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine Hermione wouldn't put Harry to shame at spell casting. I only own the sexy Sarah and the middle aged bus driver who I appear to be way to attached to.

Part 1;)

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+O+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o

Harrys stomach churned as the car began to pick up pace. Mr Weasley looked into the rear view mirror. With his muggles are fascinating smile plastered on his face.

"Well Harry" he began "they are some funny looking clothes." "Muggle fashion I take it?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no idea if they were or not or Sarah was just pulling his leg. He hoped not.

"Apparently so Mr Weasley."

"Please Harry just Arthur" Mr Weasley reminded Harry for the first but probably not the last this holiday."

"Of course Mr Weasley, I do apologies." Harry said with a slight grin on his face.

Mr Weasley sighed out of defeat.

15: 37

They were now deep in the country side. Harry found it quite funny how his two favourite places to be; The Burrow and Hogwarts were at the opposite ends of the UK. The Burrow was located in Devon home to some of the best ice cream around. Harry yawned and looked out the window and watched as the surroundings flew past at the same speed as a seeker on a Cleansweep 7, its speed almost matching that of a Nimbus 2000. Harrys stomach had untangled a while ago as he had adjusted to the feeling, if anything he felt more at home in the air than he did on the ground. Hermione usually called him some sophisticated name for his "odd" love of being in the air. Or sometimes she'd do her best Ron Weasley impression which wasn't too good and say "blimey Harry you bloody mental." He couldn't wait to be reunited with his best friends. Harry had now become too excited to sit still and started tapping his foot on the floor to the music that had started coming out of a…radio?

"Mr Weasley? I don't want to sound rude but when did you get a car radio?"

"Ahhh Harry this lovely little device." He started "was handed into the department recently. The little blighter was enchanted by some wanna be serial killer. When turned on the radio would send people into an endless slumber."

Harry gulped. "That's a bit…" he struggled for the right word before settling on "ruthless."

Mr Weasley just laughed in response. "Don't threat Harry he's just good company now.

Harry was now getting understandably worried.

"Err do you just say he? Mr Weasley?"

Before Mr Weasley could reply an odd growling noise came from the front end of the car.

"Yes he Harry, the radio is a boy last time I checked."

Harry went a Trevor toad shade of green. He didn't even want to ask. Now on closer inspection the radios layout seemed to show the same characteristics of a person. Also there were metal bars over the radio like a sort of prison.

Mr Weasley noticed what had caught Harrys interest in the rear view mirror and decided to put his mind at rest.

"See them bars there Harry?" He continued knowing that Harry already understood what he was on about. "Them there keep the radio magically bound. I'll be honest, the magic that enchanted that car radio was so powerful we couldn't remove the power from it but more so bound it in that their prison.

This did quite the opposite effect to Harry and instead of calming him it made him panic more, and what's worse is that little shit of a radio gave out a mad man laugh and seemed to grin at him. Harry wouldn't be attempting to be friends with that anytime soon before reminding himself it's a radio not a person.

"How long left Mr Weasley?"

"About forty minutes give or take."

3:42

The mad radio began to play a big number one from the year before, a song called Boom! Shake the Room by an oddly named duo of DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Harry looked out the window again to take his made of things and sore a small village. Suddenly his vison went black and his scar began to painfully ache. He could hear whispers and the familiar sound of a snake hissing. His vision returned but he wasn't sat in Mr Weasleys car anymore receiving dirty looks of a killer radio. No he was now crouched in a door way looking into another room. There he could see the culprit of the hissing… a snake but he couldn't quite work out who else was there as his sight was very blurred. He could slowly start to make out the silhouette of two people and an arm chair. One of the silhouettes was talking to the chair…no someone must have been sat in the chair. He concentrated on the car and the longer he started at it the more his scar burned in displeasure. The next minute a person was walking towards him and broke his eye contact with the chair making the pain a bit more bearable. Wait was that Wormtail? Before he could make out the blurry face he heard a muffled voice shout a very familiar spell.

"Avada Kedavra."

One thought went through his mind. Well no matter what's happening I'm dead.

Harry moaned in displeasure as his vision returned to him. For the second time in his life he'd been hit by the killing curse, vision or no vision and he was still here to think about it. Harry noticed he was breathing quite heavily and tried to control it before Mr Weasley noticed. He really didn't fancy like explaining himself.

"Are you okay Harry, you've gone awfully of colour."

Too late.

"I'm fine thanks" he lied "must be all this flying."

If he wasn't driving a flying car Mr Weasley would have noticed this obvious lie but he was driving a flying car so Harrys lie was let slide.

"Almost there now Harry, were just flying over little Hangleton and then we are ten minutes away."

For some reason the name Little Hangleton left a bad taste in his mouth and he had no idea why.

4:22

Soon the car was landing. What an odd thought Harry mused. Soon the car was slowing down and in front of them was The Burrow. When both wheels finally touched the ground, for the first time in his life Harry was extremely grateful to be back on the floor. With one last snicker from the radio Harry pulled the handle and grabbed his trunk and stepped out. Hedwig screeched from the sky and he looked up and saw her circling the car. She descended and landed on his shoulder and gently nipped his ear.

"Oww you Harry said playfully."

She hooted again, he knew she must have been thirsty.

"I'll ask for some water as soon as we are settled in, promise?"

The snowy white owl seemed happy with this response and took off and headed towards Ron's bedroom window where he would probably be sleeping tonight.

In the distance he heard the familiar creek of The Burrow door opening. He saw three red heads sprinting his way with a brunette following in their wake.

He half expected Ron to stop when he reached him but boy was he wrong. But of course that would be very unlike Ron.

"Hey guys…" He started.

But had the wind knocked out of him as he was rugby tackled by the red head trio.

"Harry we've" George started

"really missed" Fred helped

"you mate" Ron finished.

"That was scary don't do it again. Two Wesley's finishing each other's sentences was enough never mind a third." Harry said grinning at his second, no first family.

Fred and George sat up on Harry.

"Wow Harry not much" Fred began

"meat on you" George completed.

"Good job I'm not a meal then isn't it" Harry joked.

The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind.

"Well don't you think that this is a bit barbaric?" A female voice asked.

"Oh come on don't be spoilt, Fred and George joked and pulled the owner of the voice down as well.

"Well Hermione fancy meeting you here" Harry said waging his eyebrows.

"Harry did you just…" Hermione started but stopped herself; a bit red in the face. "Never mind how've you been?"

"As much as I'd love to have this conversation, I'm a tad bit uncomfy…Guys can you get off now please?"

"Oh yeah sorry" Ron said sarcastically "forgot you were down there."

All six of them stood up and Harry dusted himself off. Mr Weasley chose this moment to make himself know.

"Hate to ruin the moment but it's getting late and Molly and Ginny will be home anytime now and I can't afford to get in much more trouble with her… not after last week." At that the three Weasley boys snickered.

"Oh quiet you three, it was your fault I manged to lose the house anyway." Mr Weasley sniffed. And with that he left for the house.

Harry wasn't even surprised losing a house was possible anymore. He looked down to hide his grin when he noticed a grass stain on his new trousers. He sighed and started furiously scratching at the cloth, trying to remove it.

At this the others had their own attention drawn to the noise.

"Oh my Harry. They must have cost a fortune" Hermione pointed out.

Grinning sheepishly, he replied "He just a bit."

"Wow Harry" stated George

"Looking Snazzy" George filled in.

Harry gave out a small chuckle, how ironic. Ron on the other hand was not impressed.

"Yeah cool clothes, you heard Dad come one we need to get in." Ron snapped and he walked off towards the house.

"Wow, who twisted" Gred laughed

"his knickers" Forge smiled.

"Come on guys. Lay off him." Hermione defended and started walking to the house before stopping and turning.

"You heard the women" Fred winked to George and followed suit.

Harry just like the twins was confused to Ron Wesley's infamous mood change but decided to leave it for now and started to jog to the cosy palace known as The Burrow. He stepped through the door and his nose was immediately attacked by the smell of thresh pumpkin pies being baked. It was smells like these that reminded him of the books he would read about happy families in school thinking that they only existed in fairy tales and in a metaphorically odd way it was true. His life in the wizarding world was like one big fairy tale. He was famous, had amazing friends, attended an amazing school, Cho Chang, Amazing food and oh yes he couldn't forget Cho Chang. Wait…. Two things were wrong with that sentence.

He had said Cho once.

Why the fuck had she come into his mind?

Yes, he thought he may find her attractive and stuff. But did she really make this world better to live in? Before he could ponder the matter anymore he found himself in a bone breaking Mrs Weasley hug.

"Harry darling! How are you?" Mrs Weasley oblivious to Harrys protesting because of the lack of air entering his lungs continued.

"Oh my Harry your as thin as a stick! One day I will convince Albus to let you stay here permanently. Old foolish man too busy bothered about the blood magic to sense that you'd be ten times safer under my roof. If I had my way… she trailed off and noticed that Harry had gone rather quiet. It took Mrs Weasley about 0.3 seconds to realise her hug hand almost done what the dark lord couldn't.

"Ohhh Harry I'm so sorry, why didn't you say something?"

She let the Boy who almost died to a hug go and watched him suck in great big breaths of air.

Harry stood up straight and dusted himself off making sure his clothes were still in working order.

"My my Harry looking very snazzy" Mrs Weasley commented. Going anywhere special?

"Not really he replied only the quidditch world cup with my family" he said with a smile so toothy it would make Sirius Black proud. Mrs Weasley began to tear up and Harry had thought he'd done something really bad until she pulled him into round two.

"Harry saying stuff like that makes me want to pull you out that house right now." In fact, if only I could…" she trailed off again into thought.

"Only what, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never mind. Oh my look at the time!"

4:54.

"Ginny" she called walking over to the bottom of the stairs. "Come be a dear and help me cook up a feast. Harrys forgot how to eat again." She started walking to the kitchen. Meanwhile Ginny came down stairs completely forgetting the possibility that Harry could be there, grumbling about the muggles who should need to be introduced to her bat bogey hex. It was only when she got to the bottom and saw Harry there looking at her did she turn bright red and run for the safety of the kitchen. Harry was bemused by this point, as far as he could remember he hadn't done anything to offend Ginny.

He looked over to Percy who just walked in. He gave Harry a very odd look and said. "I'm on to you and your love potions Potter. If I find out you have been, Ill report you to my boss" he said smugly and walked off to help out in the kitchen. Harry was now getting a headache… Percy's boss… who the hell was that, and why would he care about Percy's superstitions. He knew Percy had just finished his last year but that didn't explain the odd comment. He turned around and shut the door before heading up stairs to Ron's room where he found Ron and Hermione playing wizards chess.

"Why do I even agree" Hermione said after Ron had trashed another one of her pieces. Her hair was everywhere, clearly she was stressed. Harry chuckled walking into the room and placed his trunk on the spare bed. The moment the trunk left his hand he was attacked by a sea of white fluffy things. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He was getting worried until he heard a screech.

"Hedwig get off." But Hedwig didn't get off. Hedwig was pissed… extremely pissed. She started nipping his ear and nose to get her point across and that point was clear. She wasn't happy.

Ron chose this moment to pipe up. "Oh yeah Harry I've given Hedwig a drink seen as you forgot. Poor bird was bloody dying of dehydration." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Harry in one quick motion grabbed both her feet gently and hung her upside down like a chicken. The owl reached a new level of pissed and started flapping like mad to break free of her confidents.

"Hedwig I'm so sorry that I forgot. I was just caught up in all the excitement. I know that's no excuse but can you please forgive me?"

Hedwig had calmed down and gave a calm hoot.

"Thank you Hedwig, you're an amazing friend." Harry gently set her down on his lap, releasing her legs and stroked her feathers.

Ron snickered. "We all know who wears the pants in your relationship, hey Harry." He winked.

"Ron that's disgusting" Hermione scalded, reaching over the chess board and hitting him on the head.

"Ow Hermione, was that really needed?"

"No but neither was you comment" she bit back and stuck her tongue out for good measure.

They all laughed at Hermione's antics. Harry lay back on the bed; it was good to be back he thought. He lay there humming contently for a few moments before the silence was broken by a;

"Checkmate."

Harry sat up startled, scaring the bird on his lap.

Hermione looked at the board frantically

"How did you do that?" she pleaded. She hated being beat, even if it was even just a game. "We were on equal footing for ages and now checkmate? Are you Serious?"

Ron laughed.

"You cheated" Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet. "That's the only possible way you could of won."

Ron looked her dead in the eye and retorted, "Aren't you meant to be smart?"

Hermione went red in face. She hated having her intelligence questioned.

"Excuse me?"

Harry lay back down. Here we go again he sighed

"Hermione you can't cheat in wizard's chess, it's impossible"

Before she could reply, Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs. "Tea time."

18:00

Tea time at the Weasleys was never dull. Especially went you were sat between Fred and George to try and separate them. Harry was served one huge portion of Mrs Weasleys sausage and smash. Fred and George let out a giggle. They were up to something. They both risked a glance at Percy who sat glancing at Ginny who would look up and look at Harry making Percy look at Harry in suspicion leaving Harry looking down at his food. (Got all that? Good) Fred stood up just as Percy's food was put in front of him. George giggled again. Percy was too busy forever looking at Ginny and Harry he didn't spot Fred sprinkle something into his food as he walked past and back to his seat carrying a glass of water. Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred. They started counting down under their breath.

"Five, four, three, two, one and…"

Percy shouted in horror as his Smash reformed into a potato with legs and arms. The walking smash picked up a sausage and started hitting the remaining food on his plate.

The twins, Ron and Harry laughed.

Ginny and Hermione looked away, sighing at the twin's behaviour.

Mr Weasley fled the room, trying to escape the screaming to come.

Mrs Weasley on cue started shouting.

Percy Shrieked.

The potato jumped into the air and gave a high pitched roar and used its sausage like club to hit Percy around the face. Preceding to batter the shit out of Percy. Mrs Weasley gave up shouting as she was outmatched by the laughter that filled the room. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a pan. She took the lid of the pan and marched over to Percy who was failing his arms in the air hopelessly. With lightening quick reflexes, she trapped the living smash potato and held it at arm's length.

She walked over to the twins. The laughter stopped. The room went deadly silent. There was only so far you could push Molly Weasley before she lost her shit. In a low, quiet voice she shoved the pan into their hands and said.

"Dispose of it before I lose my temper."

Not having to be told twice the boys ran upstairs.

With a false smile she gestured for everyone to return to the table.

"Arthur" she called. You could tell she was trying to be happy by the twitch in her right eye. "It's okay you can come back in."

The rest of the meal was silent. Percy had excused himself to go upstairs after his embarrassing beat down.

19:42

After everyone had finished eating and the dishes were done, Mrs Weasley excused herself to go to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room doing any leftover homework that had been forgotten. Well Harry and Ron did, Hermione being Hermione had finished hers weeks ago. She couldn't believe that Ron and Harry still hadn't done the charms that essay that was set before the school year ended last year!

21:23

Harry stretched after finishing his five-page essay and yawned. After everything that had gone one he had forgot the quidditch world cup was tomorrow. That was going to be ama…

"Oh fuck" Harry moaned.

"What's up mate" Ron asked but not before Hermione could get in a "Harry! Language."

"I've left my ticket in my old clothes."

Ron looked bemused. "Oh okay, thought it was something important for a second."

Harry stared back in shock. "What do you mean important? I can't bloody go now"

Ron laughed, "Oh Harry you'd only be in trouble if you didn't touch the ticket… wait you did didn't you?"

It was Harrys turn to look bemused. "Yeah I did why?"

Ron replied by grabbing Harrys arm and pulling the sleeve of his hoody up. And there perfectly engraved onto his arm was a miniature version of the ticket.

"As long as you have that engraved onto your arm the portkey will pick up the magical properties in the scar and let you travel. Ron said in a matter of fact tone."

Harry just looked at his arm and them to his best friend

"So pretty much just… magic" He halved laughed half asked.

Ginny laughed reminding everyone she was their.

"Yep, magic" Ron agreed.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yes the quidditch world cup is tomorrow so it's going to be a busy night so I suggest and early night."

"I second it" Ginny agreed

"Me three" Harry yawned again.

And with that they group each headed off to their respective rooms.

Harry and Ron reached their room and shared a few more jokes before taking it in turns to use the bathroom and get ready for bed.

As Harry got back from the bathroom Ron was just lying down.

"Want me to tuck you in"? He asked seriously

There was an awkward silence before both boys broke into a fit of laughter.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

21:59

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+O+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o

A/n- Yeah bitches second ever chapter done! One dilemma tho…. When should I introduce Fleur… At the world cup or at Hogwarts… I'll put a poll up on my profile and whichever is leading by the time I next upload wins! The reason I want you guys to decided is so it gets you involved in the story more, because it's not my story its ours!

On that note, review and vote and see ya next time

Part One signing out!


End file.
